Siren: Fate's Intertwined
by Wonchsmonk
Summary: Based on "siren blood curse", a group of young adults make a trip to Hanuda. Witnessing the true horror of the village. Several Characters from the actual game will be in this. Please R&R. Rated M for violence


It was just me and him for now... The others... Well to be honest i have no idea where the others went, or if they're ok at all....

We decided to take shelter in a small cabin with no lighting, the only door was pretty sturdy with a nice lock on it. I finnaly felt safe for once in the past 20 hours. Especially with somebody at my side.

My name is Angela Bannet, im 24, 5"9, Light skinned.

For a year now me and a group of my freinds planned and decided to visit Hanuda; a village in Japan. You might wonder why there out of all places, well you see a close Friend of mine called Anya kept on insisting that we go there and that It'l be worth it; my ass. She, like the others are lost some where in this vast village.

The person by my side is David Lennox, a mutual Friend between me and Anya. He's 24 6"1 Dark skinned. He has a sweet personality and you think of him as a big ol' teddy bear, he gets very protective at times especially to for his friends. In fact Dave might just be the strongest out of all the people that came here, which makes me feel that much more safe.

I got myself up and walked over to the neglected cheap metal Book case, fumbling through the foreign languages (we were in Japan after all) until i came across one to my liking. It was English history textbook focused on Japan, being my illiterate self i merely just scanned the pages looking at the pictures. reading would just make me even more exhausted.

About halfway through the book i came across a torn picture, it appeared to have a woman in her mid thirties with a ponytail in an tan/orange jacket. Standing next to her was a little girl no older then 10 wearing pigtails. In the backround of the picture you can see the setting of the carnival. Right before putting the picture down I noticed a mans arm wrapped around her shoulders. The rest of his body was with the other missing half of the torn picture. He was obviously removed from the picture intentionally.

I breifly looked around the cabin for anything to kill time, "Nothin" I accidently whispered to myself. So with nothing to do i sat myself next to Dave and leaned against the wall with a window 2 feet above our heads.

I rested my head on the hard wall and sighed. Slowly my eyelids were getting heavier ad heavier with each passing second. I really didnt want to fall asleep, but at the same time my whole body craved it. Constantly reminding myself i couldent fall alseep didnt help at all, my willpower gave in and I leaned sideways to rest my head on Dave's shoulder and swiftly drifted off to sleep.

I dont know how much time passed by, it could have been minutes or hours. The sound of ruffling leaves barely within earshot startled me. "David........David!" I whispered loudly and then proceeded to shake his shouldler, he was a pretty heavy sleeper i discovered, it didnt even phase him. I sat motionless to listen for more sounds, it turned quiet.......very very quiet. After several minutes of silence, my nerves calmed and my body started to de-tense.

Then came a loud THUMP coming from the outside of the wall i was leaning against, it was so hard that i felt it. My body tensed up and i froze with fear. I grabbed Davids elbow and shook it vigoursly while screaming his name. He spazed out while waking up "Whuh?..Whats wrong!?" He was panting heavily from the suprise. "...." I opend my mouth to say somthing but i was interupted my the feeling of liquid drip onto my arm. My mouth stood open with no sound coming from it and my eyes were wide with terror as me and Dave stared at my arm. "Thats... Blood"

We both looked at eachother and knew what was going on, we both gazed upward and i started to scream.

In the window above us there was a man's head staring striaght down at us, but it wasent really a person. Its teeth were snarling and stained red, blood leaking out of its rage filled eyes. It looked like it wanted to rip us apart with its bare hands.

Both Dave and I filled with terror sat staring at it. I started to sweat and my hands were shaking, the Shibito's mouth opened wide and it screamed... with a piercing demonic voice. "oh shit shit shit shit" David yelled as he stood up quickly and pulled me up along with him "safely" to the other side of the cabin. The shibito manage to climb through the window and proceeded to run toward us in frenzy. I jumped back 3 feet but knocked Dave to the ground, latched its bloody hands onto his neck and started to choke him. Its grip mustve been extremly strong, David couldent get it off of him. I got myself together and with a running start i kicked the shibito in the jaw knocking it off of David.

Dave quickly got up while coughing. We both stared at the Shibito, it was between us on the ground. It got up mumbling something in what i assume to be Japanese. It made a slow turn glacing at David then me. The shibito was just staring at me wide eyed, even though it was dark i had no problem seeing its hate filled eyes staring right into mine. I saw Dave grab a text book from the bookcase. The noise David created made something in the shibito tick and it started to run at me. "DAVID!!" The first time i ever made a blood curling scream. It must've been half a foot away from me when David swung the textbook and successfully bludgeoned the side of its head. Blood splattered on the ground and the Shibito collapsed. Without any hesatation he grabed my hand and we both ran out of the cabin...Together

* * *

Well that was my first Chapter ^_^, i know it was kinda short ppl but i wanted to get somthing posted up. Btw to any noobies Shibito is the name for the zombie demon people thingys in the Siren series. They are human but they have bloody eyes and wounds all over them o.O. Please R&R New chapter comming B4 Jan 20 2009!


End file.
